Mass Effect Mercenary Bands
by Mandalore the freedom
Summary: these are some ideals for mercenary bands and ideals for OCs you use them in your if you like but only if you don't all the credit well hope you enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a ideal for Mercenary Groups for Mass Effect. You can use this guys at longest you guys pretty much don't take all the credit and any who here it is and i don't own Mass Effect or it`s characters**

* * *

Killer Crocs

* * *

Killer Crocs are one of the best mercenarys you could find galaxy operating every in the galaxy. Killer Crocs have a reputation of being both honorable and very efficent and have a deep hatred towards slavery and always keep there contacts but been know for turning on there contacts after the job is done if they find out something they don't like. they were founded by formor Turian Military Rayn Katrina and Human mercenary Alex Nelson

Killer Crocs always work in teams which are may be led by more experialenced commandos. They often use Varren and Mechs to help support in battle. Killer Crocs in general seems to have very good Military training and ten to favor both Brutle strength and Intelligents and discrimination whitch makes them very dangerous in combat. They are primarily made up of Asari Salarians Humans Krogan Drell Turians and even Batarians. They have some of the best tech money can buy and Weapons and good number of Mechs and Varren. Killer Crocs also has been know for taking down Crinimals and Terrorist and another Mercenary Groups. Killer Crocs most do jobs for the Alliance Citadel and at times Aria.

Prospective Killer Crocs operatives, at least on Tuckanka, are rumored to have to survive in the wild wastleland of Tuckanka for 5 days before they are given their uniform. This rumor turn out to be quite true in at least one case.

Killer Croc mercenaries can be identifled by Green or Gray armor featuring the Killer Croc logo, a head of a Croc baring his teeth on the chest in the center by a captital C.

Killer Croc mercenaries are bilty rivals with the Blue Suns and have been know for there battles with them arcoss the galaxy and always seem to

have a edge against them with Equipment and weaponry as well they have more numbers then they have and the military training

Wraith

* * *

Wraith is by far the most dangerous and best mercenary band there is in the galaxy. The Wraith have a reputation for being ruthlessly and honorable and feared across the galaxy and have been for hunting down slavers across the galaxy and are bilty enemies with Cerberus. They were founded by Ex Alliance N7 commando Brayan Miller.

* * *

Wraith Provide effective defenders for colonys across galaxy and do have scruples about the nature of those who hire them and will turn on them if they find some thing they don't like almost the the Killer Crocs do. Wraith mercenaries work in teams of vanguards and troopers and always have at least one experienced Soldier with them to make sure not thing gose wrong in the job. They often use Gunships to support in battle.

Wraith in general are very cunning and dangerous in battle and seem to favor stealth and intelligent brutle strength and gurweill(sorry i accented forgot the word) warfare. They are made up of Quarians Turians Krogans Human Asari Salarian and Drell and even Yagh how they keep them in control is unknown. They have a large number of Vanguards in their employ, and have good resources and have the best tech of all the merc bands. Wraith control nearly 50% of all Omega and the leader appears to have a good friendship with Aria and specialize in transporting goods to the Alliance and Citadel and hunting down Cerberus operatives across the galaxy.

Wraith Mercenaries can be identified by gold and red or gold and black armor and there T visors and featuring the Wraith logo, a Phoenix on the chest

Wraith appears to do jobs for the Migrant Fleet of both repairing getting ships for them and trading with them. They also have a bilty hatred towards Cerberus and often ruling there missions and sending there operatives back to them in pieces.

Shadow Raiders

* * *

Oringinally a task force that of Aria's but left and was transformed into a mercenary legion by a Batarian pirate name Belek Artcis. leading the Shadow Raiders as a pirate group, Belek cultivated recuits and infamy for a year. Rumor has it you must go through the brutle training before you can call yourself a Shadow Raider and 50 out of a 100 make it through it. Thanks to his notoriety ensured his initial pupblic offering for his investors made Belek very much rich. Belek then stared rallying other Batarian pirate groups and Vorcha packs, and their firepower and support towards a professional violence in the Terminus Systerms.

Since they are banned from Citadel Space do there raids against there cargo ships. Shadow Raiders both bribes and kill it's throgh spaceports into armed confilicts across the galaxy. Priding themselves for accepting untouchable contracts, they have little thought on what the job is at longest the paid is good. Shadow Raiders appears to be, for the most part made of entirely of Vorcha Batarian and Turians members, though they also use Varren as war beasts much like the Blood Pack.

Seeing the potential of the vorcha's individual adaptability and the Turians Skills in combat, Shadow Raiders mercenaries and pirates often sweep through pockets of vorcha and always look out for turians looking for work and literally beating them into soldiers and born killers. Gaining even a few of them gives the mercenary and pirate band a formidable advantage; each additional vorcha make magnifies the band's combat ferocity exponentially much like the Blood Packs dose.

They can be identified by there Black and White armor with there logo on there shoulders a Skull and cross bones in flames

Shadow Raiders seem to have a rival with the Blood Pack, you will often find them fighting one other every time and do to there intelligent they often always win there battles with the Blood Pack

Inferno

* * *

The Inferno are a mercenary organization based on Citadel. They are both highly trained and organized, setting them apart from other gangs like the Blood Pack and Shadow Raiders, and they are more honorable then them and always keep there contracts. Founded by a Quarian Bounty Hunter name Zorcgh`Yurr the Inferno are the best option for formor Soldiers looking for work and gain footholds on the staion. They often help C Sec with crinimals and terrorist they earned respect in the Citadel and if you need protection there best ones to look for and often do it for free. The Inferno are strong enough to keep the streets safe from Crinimals and Terrorist they control stable and prevent riots.

The Inferno in general are most a infiltrator group and work in team of 5 and have never lost a men in a mission and often never leave one behind. They seem to have elitle military training and rumor has it that Zaeed had a play of training them to be elitle killers and they are made up of Quarian Drell Salarian Human Turian and Asari. even though there is only 200 members in the group this made no different to them and they often like to get up and personally to kill there targets.

They can be identified by there Red armor with a Inferno helmet and the logo of the group on the chest and shoulders (looks like the fire notion symbol from Avatar)

Inferno seem to have a bility hatred to Saren it`s unknown why is that it but it may be do to Saren`s kind of work and how he get`s his missions done and his racist to humans

* * *

**that`s all for now people hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will have the characters and please leave reviews till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND`ALOR !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey am back ok i only could come up with two characters i hope you hope you guys enjoy it and i don't own mass effect or it's characters**

* * *

Name: Jai Vakaron

Age 29(human years)

Born: palaven

Gender: Female

Rank: Spectre

Armor Type/Color: Phantom armor in Light blue and Red with a symbol of some kind of bird on chest

Weapons: M 97 Viper sniper rifle and a phaeston rifle and two M 3 predator pistols and always has a knife on her

Personality: Think of her a lot like Linda from Halo and is regared to be beauitful by turian for a turian and hates perverts a lot

Back Round: She was born on Palaven. Always had a knoc for sniper rifles and been know for to never miss a shot and made it almost like a art. Like most turians she joined the military when 15 and become a highly decorated war hero for her actions against a Krogan warlord and didn't lost a soldier under her command and did not left one behind. When she become the leader of the squad her squad become famous for freeing a colony from slavers on it's own and thanks to her actions against the slavers the council decide to make her a spectre she accepet and she is one of the few turians who has no racist against humans un like Saren and find's there histroy to be very interesting and it is rumord that she has a close to an N7 commando name Peter Nillon

* * *

Name: Peter Nillon

Age: 30

Born: Earth

Gender: Male

Eyes: Red

Rank: Pretty Offcer N7 commando

Armor Type/Color: Pretty much like Emile's armor with the N7 symbol on the arm

Weapons: Two M 77 Paladin pistols and a M 77 Eviscerator shot gun and a knife like Emile's from Halo

Personality: Think of him a miss between Noble one Cater and Noble four Emile and has no racist against aliens

Back Round: He was rased on the streets on earth no family or any thing look for himself and had to work with a gang to survive but when 18 he decide to join the military and after going through the training and getting scars from his drill sarge and after a mission against batarian pirates he was recruit into the N7 program and become good friends with Shepard and after his training was done he served with several squadrons into battle and won with honor but when his squad was givin a mission against Batarian slavers his squad were but him killed during a ambush and he must to computle the mission on his own and saved slaves that were there. The brass decide to make him a hero but he said that the real heros of that mission was his squad and after 5 days after that mission the Alliance and the Citadel decide to make a special team of two and they decide on him and a female turian name Jai Vakaron and after a mouth of working with her they become very close to one other.

* * *

**that's all hope you enjoy this and if you like to use these two in a story then go for it just be sure to keep them in character and yes they will in time will fall in love for one other i always found the FemaleTurianxMaleHuman pairing to be very interesting and another then that have a good day every one and be sure to leave Reviews till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey am back with some new ideals for mercenary groups and i hope you guys enjoy and i don't own Mass Effect or it's characters**

* * *

****Rangers

* * *

The Rangers are a small mercenary group operating in the Skyllian Verge. The Rangers have a reputation for being both ruthlessly and cunning and have a hatred towards the three Mercenary bands and they seem to have eltle training making them the only group that can match the Wraith in combat. They were founded by Ex Blue Sun Jon Stark and Melinas Artctis.

It is rumored that the Rangers training will make you tough as a rock and make you a born killer. Ranger mercenaries often use the shadow as there ally and they can kill you before you know what hit you. The Rangers provide effective security and firepower for prospective employers much like the Eclipse. Rangers have a habbit of killing any other mercenarys who have the same job so that they get the pay not the other mercenary. The Rangers have large supply of merchs and gunships in their employ, they are primarily made up of asari salarians humans batarians. Rangers in general seems to favor stealth intelligent and brute force.

Rangers also has many ventures that delve into smuggling; and hunting down slavers and crinimals in the Terminus Systerm and have done dealings with Aria and the Alliance. Rangers can be identified by there dark gray armor and the symbol of a bear and a star on the shoulder(think of there armor of the NCR Rangers) and there red visor of there helmets.

Ranger mercenaries are not as disciplined as their established rivials in the Wraith but make up for there tech and training as well there extensive use of biotics.

* * *

Red Craw

* * *

The Red Craw was a small mercenary group in the Skyllian Verge. once a small gang in omega but was transformed into a eltle mercenary group by a Yagh pack leader name Brule Skrin. Leading the Red Craw as a eltle mercenary group Brule begun recruiting Vorcha packs and other Yagh packs from his homeworld and training them beyond there litims and turning into eltle soldiers. Brule become very rich with his raids across the galaxy but made a misauke making a raid against Aria.

Aria decide to deal with this group personally and toke her best men to deal with them, Aria was able to wipe them most of them out when they were negotiating with the Blood Pack and Brule was killed when he try to espace in his personally ship by Omegas turrets and the Red Craw fell apart when there leader was killed and the reming members end up joining the Shadow Raiders.

The Red Craw can be identified by there Red and Black armor with spikes on there shoulders and there logo on there chest a craw in red

* * *

**thats all for now dear readers and thank you lyingOwlLyla for your rewiew am glad you enjoy this and another then that till the next time people PEACE !**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MANDALOR !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey am back with new ideals and i hope you enjoy them well here it is**

**i don't own mass effect or it's characters**

* * *

War Dogs

* * *

The **War Dogs **are a mercenary group working for the alliance. If the Alliance need's a job that need's done and to make sure it looked like they were not envoled they call them to do it. The War Dogs are both ruthlessly and are very efficent and it is only made up of 15 members, though small in members this dose not make a different in combat even unnumbered this means more targets for them.

The War Dogs were founded by formor Alliance Marine Cain St Perar. The War Dogs operate in Alliance and Terminus Space, they become famous for freeing a colony from Batarian pirates on there own. The members seem to be made up of 3 Turians 1 Krogan 5 Humans 2 Asari 1 Drell 2 Vorcha all seem to have military training and are very good at what they do, They base of operates appear to be on a Turian frigate called the Shadow.

The War Dogs can be identifled by there Black and Dark Blue armor and a symbol of a skull with wings of guns(think of it like the Expendable's symbol) on the shoulder and a tatto.

* * *

Ronin

* * *

The Ronin are a mercenary group that is operating in the Skyllian Verge. The Ronin are a group of formor soldiers that are need of work and follow the code of the Samurai, they are both ruthlessly and honorable and will fight to the death and if so they will ruther take there own life then to be a personer much like the imperial japenese did in world war 2. They were founded by Kokin Hartto.

The Ronin in general seem to love get up and personally with there enemies and always seem to always have a katana with them and seem to favor intelligents and brute strength and all seem to know at least one or two martial arts and have very good training. They are primarily made up of Human Drell Turian Krogan. The Ronin seem to do trading with the Wraith and the groups seem to be very good allies.

The Ronin base of operates is curret unknown but it is rumored to be on a Station in deep space, the Ronin seem to only take jobs that envoled killing crinimals terrorist and other mercenary bands. The Ronin can be identifled by there black Samurai armor and there logo a Symbol of the Hartto clan.

* * *

**AN: that's all guys i hope you enjoy this chapter and i thought it would be interesting to have a mercenary that follow's the code of the Samurai and a group like the Expendables and another then that have a merry christmas everyone till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey i'm back sorry i toke so long to do this i was very busy and i hope to make this up for you guys and if you guys are big time Mass Effect fans and want some ideals for storys well come try out my Challenges out well here's the chapter and please read and review enjoy :)**

**I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters**

* * *

**Hydra**

* * *

The **Hydra** are a eltie mercenary group that work in the Terminus and seem to work for Aria most of the time. The Hydra are both cunning and dangerous and seem to have a respect sense of honor, they were founded by Donnie Ken a formor Alliance N7 and co founder Barlked Fireders

The Hydra first become notice for taking out a Batarian slaver base and freed the slaves there. the Hydra in general seem favor intelligents and brute strengh and have proofing that they don't need numbers to win a battle just skill and all have eltie training and they have good number of weapons and merchs with them and also have a few dreadnoughts with them, they are primarily made up of Asari Krogan Drell Human Turian Quarian and Salarian but there was one sighting of a Batarian with them he is rumored to be the second in command of the Hydra.

The base of operates of the Hydra is rumored is in dark space but location is unknown and there have been a lot of ships sported with the Hydra logo on them around there they seem to be getting ready for something big it's unknown what it is but they may know about the Reapers and are one of the few who are getting ready for them it's a rumor but it remains a unknown. Hydra can be identifled by there Purple Armor with the symbol of there group a three headed snake on the chest and have a helmet that look`s like a Blue Suns helmet but the light`s are red.

* * *

**This one is just gonna be a ideal for a character so enjoy**

* * *

Name: Ilysa`Dorch`Vas Valederd

Age: 23

Species: Quarian

Class: Vanguard

Born: Neema

Weapons: Reegar Carbine and two M 5 phalanz pistols and a M 97 Viper Sniper Rifle and a combat knife

Gender: Female

Personality: She was born on the Neema. When she turn 18 she begin to have a knoc for tech and sniper rifles and been know for to never miss, when she left on to her Pilgrimage she decide try on the Citadel after a long and annoying run in with C Sec she decide to try find some work and find some for the Hydra. She has heard of them and only good word come from them and she decide to find some work for them and after long and brute training she finally become a fully member of the Hydra and after during a lot of work here and there she decide to bring a Dreadnought for the Migrant Fleet lucky Quarian members of the Hydra are allowed to bring back ships for the Migrant fleet and after that she become a of the Valederd and become the Migrant Fleet best operater and did most of the hit and run attack work for them and still do work with the Hydra and she become very wanted by the Batarians Blue Suns and Blood Pack for attacking they cargo ships and bases and taking them back to the Hydra and Migrant Fleet. When she heard about the Geth attack on the Citadel and leaned about the Council clam it to be a Geth ship she pretty much did buy that bullshit up and toke Shepard`s word to it and it seem that the Hydra saw that Ship was really is a Reaper like Shepard says and begined getting ready for them and so did Ilysa...

* * *

**And that`s all hope you enjoy this and the next one will be the last chapter of this story thought i will end on that chapter and another then that have a good day till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND`ALOR !**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers, i know that normally you would be expecting a new chapter update, but this is obviously not it. See i'm been very very busy and i just can't think up anything right now, so that's why i decide to let you decide what Mercenary Group you would like on my story. See just review a idea you have for a mercenary group and i will see if they get in, well anyway have a good day guys and girls, till next time

* * *

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	7. Chapter 7

Black Guard

* * *

Founder: Former Alliance General Dean 'Dragoon" Wallace

Specialty: Security Detail, Field Combat Operations

The Black Guard live by the motto "We are the Blade in the Shadows" which favors their approach to warfare, they usually move in teams of four to five, as a regular fire team of a military fighting force. Once they fight through an enemy choke point, they turn the place or location into a personal stronghold and often lay traps in the area so if they need to fall back, they have an easy to defend position and if they forced off, turn it into a kill zone for unsuspecting pursuers. This is further increased as there would be a second fire team all armed with long range anti material and anti-personnel weapons to shadow the first team

Their operations doctrine for security detail for VIPs is fairly similar, they have several members shadow the VIP while some are more open and wear highly advanced armor underneath their clothing and carry concealed weapons, ready to ID threats while those in the shadows are constantly on watch and ID targets who are registered dangers to the VIP. If compromised then routes are chosen to ex filtrate the VIP which are also mined to ambush the unwary while the team shadowing will fire on enemy from afar. They also make sure to secure one live target to gain access to intel.

Due to this, all Black Guard members are from former Special Operations units regardless of rank and are required to undergo extensive psych evaluations as well extensive medical checks to see if they are mentally and physically sound for work the Black Guard favor. Once they pace, they are given a six mouth probationary period to see their skills in action. They are required to improve on their current skill set yet also lean new skills to balance it out and make them unpredictable in battle.

Their track record is considered by many to be of a superior quality and thus many contracts reach their table, it is also known that their founder personally oversees missions and is known to fight alongside the men. And he is highly skilled as well befitting his position as leader of the Black Watch

* * *

Crimson Stalkers

* * *

Founder: Former General Alyssa 'Falcon' Richards

Specialty:Front line combat operations, Espionage/Counter Espionage, Assassination

The Crimson Stalkers are considered to be one of the top ranking mercenary companies in existence in the current galactic playing field. Living by the motto "We are the last thing you will never see coming" all members of the Crimson Stalkers are highly trained in the fields of scouting, reconnaissance, infiltration, assassination, interrogation, espionage and counter espionage work. They usually deployed to do extensive recon work on key locations as well as attacking officers, operators of various technologies, vehicle operators and like. Once they are done with their recon operations, they can quickly turn a staging ground into a kill zone as they shred enemy forces before they can ever recover. Using light weight but high powered weapons for their operations in the field, the Crimson Stalkers are also ruthless in killing with efficiency.

In their espionage operations, they are known to study extensively their foes and the compounds and locations they infiltrate to locate openings and weak points to be exploited, as well as weak points among the people. They study the habits of their targets and quickly work on them to allow their infiltration to be easier. And in turn they also study areas for exfiltration work if they need to leave. In counter espionage operations, they do the exact reversal, they study their locations for any accessible areas and weak points, placing listening and scanning devices, and plan accordingly. They also study the habits and natures of the people that are part if the location to locate even the slightest deviation of habits or possibly differences in form and appearance.

In Assassination, they do the same means in both espionage and counter espionage operations.

Due to the sensitive nature of their operations and needs of the field, all Crimson Stalkers are veterans of both Special Operations Units and Intelligence services with at least six to nine years of services. Once inducted into the Stalkers, all members undergo an extensive array of psych and medical examinations to determine their mental and physical soundness before being sent on operations. All of the operatives who pass are required to take a two year training course in behavioral science to make them very proficient in reading the behavior of their targets and habits. They also undergo a regular six mouth rotational period to avoid burn out.

The professionalism and skills of the Stalkers, plus their track record made them sought after in many operational theaters though they are fewer in number due to the stringent requirements to join the Stalkers.

* * *

Steel Dragoons

* * *

Founder: General Tim Marrick

Specialty: Demolitions, Artifact Retrieval, Unconventional Warfare, IED construction

The Steel Dragoons are recognized as one of the more skilled in demolitions works as a considerable portion of their military ranks are former Combat Engineers and trained in Demolitions and the creation of non issue explosives. They also are skilled in urban combat operations and are usually deployed into missions that involve this mission requirement and are also deployed to secure artifacts for buyers and governments. This makes them sought after in missions that require extensive use of explosives, urban warfare, and combat for conventional operations. This also extends to their use of IEDa to create weapons and explosives with whatever materials that can be repurposed for explosives work.

While they do not do VIP, espionage or counter espionage work, their skills and experience are still enough to make them highly respected and sought after in the galaxy

Due to their rather unique skill set and requirements, almost all Steel Dragoons are former Special Forces members who are skilled in not just the use of regular arsenal, but have shown exceptional aptitude for explosives and are experts in the application and unconventional ways. The Dragoons also welcome conventional military combat engineers who have left the service. The prospective Dragoon recruits also must have several years of operational experience and also are familiar with urban warfare and the construction of IEDs. Once selected and their background checks completed along with several mission critical medical and psychological evaluations, they are quickly brought up to speed on any new developments in the field and when done are deployed.

They also receive on the job training on the matter of the various artifacts sought after by potential clients and their value to the clients. Once complete, they are dispatched to bring the artifact intact with no damage. And to date, not one Steel Dragoon Artifact retrieval mission has gone foul since their arrival into the scene.

* * *

Force Recon

* * *

Founder: Former STG Tracst Soluas

Specialty: Information gathering and assassination

The Force Recon are a group that get`s paid by other groups to get information about targets or supporting other groups in providing sniper support or infiltration.

They are made up of ex infiltaters from all military`s use of snipers rifles, silenced smgs/pistols and hand to hand equipment. They usually sent only 2 infiltaters per standard team, it is rare for them to sent more then 2 teams.

* * *

Red Stars

* * *

Founder: Fred Shaw

Specialty: Assassination Kipnapping and slavery, smugging red sand

The Red Stars are a elite group of mercs that works for Cerberus. They have been known for there works in red sand slavery and assassination, there also in the shadows do work for Cerberus. They were in involved a Cerberus project called Viper, they were trying to create super soldiers with the ablites that of a Drell. But the Council got rift of this and sent Saren to deal with them.

The Red Stars had heavy loses in the fight with Saren and had try to cut off there contract with Cerberus but Cerberus decide kill the last members of the Red Stars, so they sented Miranda and a task of Cerberus Commandos to kill the members. Though putting up a good fight the Red Stars were all killed

The Red Stars were known to wear Red Kessler Armor with a white star on the chest and have helmets that kind of look like Blue Suns if you would

* * *

**A/N: That's it forks, the last chapter and i want to give a special thanks to these authors who helped give me these ideas**

**Freedom Guard**

**Legionary Prime**

**Sarge234**

**Thanks guys your awesome :), well anyway guys i hope you enjoy my story and find good use out of these guys for any of your storys. Okay Mandalore The Freedom sighing off**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


End file.
